A Tale of the Brainy and the Brawny
by LivyOwyn
Summary: Not good at Summaries Harry and Hermione both like each other but neither know this. Ron has a new love. The seventh year at Hogwarts has begun!
1. Chapter One: The Brainy

**Chapter One: The Brainy **

Hermione Grander sat in the Library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is not an unnatural sight. Other students past by but none dared to interrupt her, for fear of getting your head blown up. Hermione, unusually, wasn't working on school work at all. She was fighting with herself back and forth, Brainy Hermione and Emotional Hermione, as if each side of her brain was playing tennis.

"_HOW CAN YOU STAND THIS?" _Yelled brainy Hermione. _"YOU HAVE AN ANCIENT RUNES PAPER DUE IN A WEEK!"_

"_I have more important things to think of… Like Harry." _said emotional Hermione. _"Ancient Runes can wait a bit; it isn't like I couldn't write the paper in my sleep."_

"_YOU ARE UNBELEIVEABLE! I can't believe you are letting your personal feelings get in the way of your school work! YOU ARE STARTING TO ACT LIKE RON!"_

"_What don't be ridicules I don't sound like Ron. I just think it is time to you know start acting like Harry's Girl best friend. Not like the person that he comes running to when he needs help. Although that part is soooooo cute!"_

"_Hush up I know how you feel, but if you want to get things started you have to think of it rationally not come up with it on the spot." _

"_Okay what is it that you propose we do?"_

"_Well you have to let him know how you feel, and then we'll see if he feels the same. Let's start by flirting a bit; you know touch his hand by accident wile reaching for the jam and that entire bit."_

"_Alright we'll try tomorrow the…"_

"Hermione, You alright?" said Harry from behind her

"Wha… Oh Hi Harry, and yes I am quite alright just catching up with a bit of homework you know after the Christmas holiday, loads to do."

"You've been staring at the same spot in the book for about five minutes." Said Ron

"I have… Oh yes well… I really don't quite get the description they have here, I find it isn't at all accurate and now you've made me lose my train of thought."

"Just thought you might like some dinner?" said Ron ready to combat with her a bit.

"Hermione, I think that might be best. You've started over working yourself again. Come on let's get something to eat."

Any meal at Hogwarts was always a splendid time. Each one was different in its own way. One of the many memorable ones was on Halloween of the trio's first year. On this particular evening a troll was released by a not so memorable professor. Ironically this night also happened to be the same night that the friendships of the trio began, when Ron and Harry rescued Hermione from the troll in the girls' lavatory. Another was the breakfast of the first day of the Christmas holiday. On this particular day Professor Trelawney decided to pop down form her normal tower dwelling and eat with the twelve that remained. As Harry and Ron got up to leave she shrieked at the fact that when thirteen dine together the first to rise is the first to die, although nether Ron or Harry died that day.

"Here you are Hermione, mince pie, go on then have a bit of it." Said Ron as he plopped a nice size piece of mince pie onto her plate.

"Thanks Ron…" said Hermione as she comfortably settled herself in between Ron and Harry.

"So how was your first day back Ron?" asked Harry

"Well you know, Class I guess." Said Ron through a mouth full of chicken and pumpkin juice

"Well, ours were quite invigorating, wouldn't you say so Harry?" said Hermione.

"Well yeah I guess. I didn't think it would be all that difficult to become and Auror."

"Don't worry Harry, you'll pull through."

"Well… there is the thing with Snape you know."

"Alright, put it this way you will pull through with top marks in everything but potions."

"Thanks Hermione that really lightens my sprits."

"Harry I am just kidding, you will get through potions I know you will. Snape will give you the grades you deserve; you know Dumbledore will put his foot down if it gets that bad."

"Yeah, you're right Hermione."

"Well I am off to the prefects' bathroom if you two don't mind." Said Ron as he got up to leave. From down the table a tall seventh year named Lavender, got up as her friend Pavati giggled at her. Neither Harry nor Hermione noticed Ron's ears turn red, as they always did when he was nervous. She looked up and caught his gaze as she raced off to meet him at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Why does he insist on going to the Prefects' bathroom in the middle of dinner? That is so unlike him."

"That is boy business Hermione I am sworn to secrecy."

"Whatever so do we have a date with the library then?"

"A what?"

"Oh, I mean are we headed to the library to finish our Transfiguration Homework."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll do the Hermione thing for once in my school career."

"_AWWWWW! Do the HERMIONE thing! Oh that is so sweet come on Brainy can't we move this on a bit you know, well really I don't even know. But I do know that I just want to give him a nice big hug."_

"_Calm down Emotion, we have to give it time. You know, see if the seeds we sow bloom."_

"_Ok whatever."_

Harry and Hermione reached the school library ten minutes later. They chose their favorite table in the far back.

"Ok Harry if we are really quiet we might be able to practice some spells, but I think it might be best if we reread what we went over in class to make sure it is fresh in our heads."

"Alright, out loud or to ourselves."

"You are such a baby sometimes." Said Hermione with a smirk. "I'll take the first paragraph on Page one hundred and ten."

The two spent about two and a half hours reading their Transfiguration texts. Hermione had left Harry to read a couple more paragraphs, wile she searched for other books that might help get him through this lesson. When she returned she found Harry in the middle of a nightmare.

"NO! She can't be dead! I know it…" Harry yelled as his head twitched wildly back and forth across his text book.

"Harry, Harry wake up." Said Hermione as she tried to rouse him.

"NO! WAKE UP HERMIONE! WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! I…I…I NEED YOU! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Harry!" she yelled wile shaking her friend's shoulder vigorously. "Harry, Harry I'm right here. Wake up, it is only a nightmare. I'm fine. Wake up!"

Harry's eyes opened but didn't soften. They leaked with all the grief he had just re-witnessed. They were fixed on the young girl that was kneeling at his side.

"Harry, I am right here, safe and sound. It was only a nightmare." She cooed as she stroked his hair. She knew what he had just seen in his nightmare. He was re-witnessing the events of two years before in which she has been knocked unconscious by a Deatheater's spell in the Ministry of Magic.

"ONLY A NIGHTMARE!" He roared, "It was a real memory, if…if… if you would have died, it would be all my fault. Hermione I couldn't live with out you, alright. I just couldn't you don't know how much you help me and guide me." Said Harry tears still streaming from his eyes.

"It's ok, I'm not going any where." She said as he held her tightly in a hug.

"I'll be right here whenever you need me."


	2. Chapter Two: The Brawny

**Chapter 2: The Brawny**

_"Oh good job Potter, Crying, just perfect now she thinks you are a big softy."_

"_No she won't, I was crying about her if that makes any difference to you."_

"_Alright I'll give you that. But still this is Hermione we are talking about. Smart, beautiful, adventures and rational Hermione." _

"_She can't possibly like a guy like us. She most defiantly likes Ron."_

"_And you are so sure that she likes Ron because?"_

"_Did you see the way she looked concerned when he left with Lavender? She defiantly likes Ron." _

"_Well do something! Flirt or impress her, ask one of the girls if she likes Ron!"_

"_I'll ask Lavender then since her and Ron are all… you know, now."_

"_Do whatever you like just find out so you will stop driving me NUTS!"_

"OY! Harry you in there?" yelled Ron as he through a pillow at Harry.

"Wh…What? Oh, yeah I am here."

"Geez what is it with you and Hermione lately?"

"Oh it's nothing just thinking."

"What about."

"Her… Homework, I was thinking about homework."

"Alright. Well as I was saying before you went off to homework land, Lavender and I are going to announce that we have been Boyfriend and Girlfriend for the past two years today after dinner. Fred and George sent over congrats gifts."

"Great, Ron… do you, do you think you could ask Lavender something for me, well for a friend really?"

"Yeah, sure what is it?"

"Well, umm, this friend of mine, umm, wants to know, umm, if… if… if Hermione, Hermione, if Hermione likes you?"

"yeah I'll do this for your _"friend"_. But I doubt she dose cause, you know its Hermione, we get into spats all the time."

"Alright thanks Ron."

The afternoon at Hogwarts had begun. Some had classes and others went off to a late lunch or to enjoy the time they had before classes.

Ron being the one of the trio who didn't have classes, was enjoying his free time with Lavender in the Library working on homework alone at a table.

"So, what did you get for this one?" asked Ron

"Well I have in my notes that the ancient Greek Wizards thought that a love charm had been placed on all of Eros' arrows."

"Well yeah that helps a lot." He said staring into her eyes longing to kiss the lips that were smiling back at him. They had been secretly going out for about two and a half years now, and Ron wanted to save their first kiss until the time was right, and he finally felt that time had come. He leaned forward a little waiting for her to react. "Lavender, I…I love you."

"I love you to." She said as she leaned forward until they were nose to nose. He fallowed suit and kissed her lightly at first but it grew to a passionate one. Their breathing quickened and they decided to pull apart.

"Ron…" said Lavender trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah." Said Ron dreamily

She pulled him close and kissed him with all the love she had for him.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." She said as they pulled apart again.

"You are so beautiful, I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"Ron, I'd never thought I would have anyone to share my life with before, but fate has its way of showing us other wise."

"Lavender, I have a present for you. close your eyes." He reached into his robes for a tiny black box. He placed it in a rose he conjured up. "Okay you can open your eyes now." As she opened her eyes he held out the rose and told her to look inside it. She discovered the box and opened it to reveal a silver band with a small but beautiful diamond in the center.

"Oh, Ron, It's gorgeous!" she squealed. He took the box out of the rose and took a knee.

"I know it will be awhile before this happens but I want to give you this so you know how much I care about you. It's a promise ring, the diamond isn't real, but the real ring will defiantly have a real one. "

"Oh Ron, thank you so much its beautiful." She said as she embraced him and gave him another kiss.

"Lavender, I have a question for you from Harry."

"Ask whatever you want." She said gazing at the ring that was now fixed on her finger.

"Umm… do you know who Hermione likes?"

"No not exactly, but whoever it is she writes a lot about him in her diary."

"Could you sneak a peek for me?"

"I'll try but I am sure she's bewitched it."

"Try the _Alohamora _charm then I am sure that will work."

"I will Ron."

"BLOODY HELL! Look at the time I got to dash! I'll see you later sweetie, I love you." he said as he pecked her on the cheek and sprinted out of the Library.

When all of the trio members were in class Lavender Brown thought this the best time to sneak a peek at Hermione's diary. She walked into the empty girls Dormitory and over to Hermione's trunk, which she opened and sifted through its contents.

"A ha." Said Lavender as she pulled out a light blue book with a lock on it. "_Alohamora."_ She whispered as she pointed her wand at the lock with a small click the lock opened but the cover would not open. Instead the image of a sphinx appeared in the air.

"Since you were unable to open the lock with the proper key you must answer a question to confirm your entrance into this diary." Said the sphinx "Question the first: Who are the best friends of the owner of this diary?"

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

"correct. Question the second: Who is Gwamp?"

"Er… Gwamp is…" she paused and thought a bit. Ron had told her who Gwamp was ages ago now if she could just remember. "Hagrid's little brother." She said with realization.

"Correct. Question the last: What are Harry's nightmares about?"

"Er… Ron said that he had a lot about Hermione, but he also has them about his godfather. Oh shoot. My answer is Hermione Granger."

"Correct. You may proceed in your opening of this diary."

"whew." She exhaled deeply as she opened to the most recent entries and began to read.

_January 3_

_Harry had another nightmare about me again. I wish he would stop worrying about me. I wish he would just come out and say he sees me more then a friend but what are the odds of that happening. He probably still likes Cho. I don't know what else to do my heart says he likes me but his actions towards me don't. I have liked him since fifth year and he still hasn't noticed…_

"That's it!" said Lavender who dropped the diary back into Hermione's trunk and scampered off to wait for Ron. She didn't realize that she had forgotten to lock the diary or close Hermione's trunk.


	3. Chapter Three: The Brawny's Troubles

**Chapter 3: The Brawny's Troubles **

"_Hermione," said Harry holding her hands tight and his eyes fixed with hers._

"_Yes Harry," she answered staring straight into his beautiful green eyes. _

"_I... I don't know how to say this but…"_

"Harry? You alright?" whispered Hermione in the middle of Professor McGonagall's transfiguration class.

"What, oh, yeah I'm fine."

"You were day dreaming weren't you?"

"Sorry I can't help it the lecture part of Transfiguration is boring."

"Harry, we have a test tomorrow over this stuff!" whispered Hermione sounding very panicked.

"Oh, that would be nice information to know before I start day dreaming."

"You were all weird, you had this really happy look on your face and your eyes were all, well, googley. Who were you having fantasies about?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"_Tell her you idiot! How bad could it be to tell her?"_

"_We can't tell her yet! It will ruin everything!"_

"_No it won't TELL HER!"_

"Hermione, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Er… I …er…"

"POTTER! That is quite enough talking." Scolded Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor."

"That is okay Potter, now we can continue our lesson on transfiguring one self. With no interruptions I expect…"

Lavender Brown ran top speed down the corridors of Hogwarts hoping to find Ron. When the bell rang for afternoon classes to be over this task became much more difficult then anticipated.

"Ron!" she yelled when she saw his burning red head bob out of the dungeons entrance. "Ron I found out! RON! You won't believe it!" screamed Lavender excitedly, still scanning the corridor for where Ron had gone.

"You found out what exactly?" asked the bushy brown haired seventh year, which was Hermione, from behind.

"Oh it's nothing just a little game Ron and I were playing." Lavender lied.

"Oh… I see, is this why Ron keeps leaving dinner early?"

"He hasn't told you yet! Wow I would have expected him to tell his best friends way before now. I guess you are going to have to hear it from me, me and Ron have been going out for about two years.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense." She said noticing a glint off of Lavender's hand. "Lavender where did you get that ring it is beautiful."

"Oh, Ron gave it to me about an hour ago. He said it was a promise ring and a fake diomand, but no one has to know that right." She said with a wink. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the flash of red hair.

"Ron I have been looking for you for ages!" she said as he spun around to greet her.

"Hello beautiful." He said as he walked toward her, not noticing Hermione.

"Hi Ron."

"Oh hey Hermione how are you?"

"Fine."

"That is good."

"Yeah well I got to get going Harry wanted some help with potions wile we didn't have any classes."

"Alright I'll see you later then?"

"Of course Ron." Said Hermione before departing to find Harry and an empty classroom for them to practice making a vetitaserum potion.

"So Lavender what have you done for the past hour that we have been apart?"

"I found out Ron! You won't believe it! Hermione likes…"

"_All students report to the great hall immediately." _Said the magically magnified voice of the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" asked Ron as he and Lavender held hands on their way to the great hall.

"No idea. But nothing has happened with You-Know-Who yet, and you know how every school year has been so far." Said Lavender.'

As they neared the entrance Lavender whispered in Ron's ear…

"What I was trying to tell you was that Hermione likes Harry!"

**FROM LIVY:**

**So is it a thumbs up or a thumbs down? Don't you just hate the cliff hanger about the trunk! i guess you will all just have to wait till Chapter Four!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sphinx’s Information

**Chapter 4: The Sphinx's Information **

Harry and Hermione ran down the corridors of Hogwarts towards the Great Hall. Harry leading the way holding Hermione's hand as she trailed behind him.

"_Oh my God he is holding our hand! Brainy can you believe it? Harry Potter is holding **our** hand!"_

"_Calm down, he is just leading us down the corridor; it doesn't mean any thing, does it?_"

"_I don't know you have the rational part of out brain; I am just hear for the emotional moments of life."_

"_Ok maybe it does, DO SOMETHING!"_

"_Alright, alright, I'll make the first move!"_

They both rounded the corner of the second floor corridor and towards the stairs.

"We're nearly there Hermione!" shouted Harry behind him.

"Okay Harry I need to talk to you it is important!"

"Can it wait?" he asked trying to save time and not stop for conversation.

"Yeah I suppose."

"We do need to talk. I have something to say to you as well." Said Harry as they ran down the entrance stares taking two at a time. They finally skidded to a stop in front of the large doors of the Great Hall.

By the look of the hall they were the last to arrive. Professor Dumbledore, who happened to be in mid sentence as the pair entered, paused.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. I assume you got caught up with other activities."

"No Professor, we were in the Owlery sending a letter." Came Hermione's response to the old man's proposition.

"I see." Said Dumbledore quietly. "Now as I was saying, The Ministry of Magic will be conducting a search of the entire school. I was given no other information on this except to tell you; while these searches are going on they ask that you pay no attention to the officials conducting the investigations of the school. If there are no further announcements, you may all start dinner now or wait until the food is properly set."

"Potter, So what were you and Miss Mudblood really up to?" asked the sinister voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Never you mind Malfoy." Said Harry not even glancing at the slicked back bleached blonde that had shouted at him from across the hall.

"No really Potter I want to know if the rumor is true that you and this filth…" He said gesturing to Hermione that stood next to Harry ready to hold him back.

"Shove off Malfoy! Come on Hermione we don't need to listen to this git." Said Harry grabbing Hermione's hand as leading her out of the Great Hall.

Harry lead Hermione up the stairs till the could no longer hear the clamor of most of the students making their way back to where ever they were before Dumbledore's announcement. They found an empty passage behind a tapestry and took it till it led them to the flight of stairs that lead to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"We need to talk." Said Harry turning to Hermione in the middle of the corridor.

"Yes I suppose we do but not now it is late and I am tiered. Right now I just want to go to bed."

"Alright, I guess your right; we do have a Transfiguration test tomorrow. Good night Hermione."

"Good night Harry." She said as she pecked him on the cheek as she walked past him to go to the dorms. He just stood there for awhile thinking about what had just happened.

"_DID YOU SEE THAT? I think he has noticed and we just didn't know!" _said emotional Hermione, who, if she could have smiled it would have been form ear to ear.

Soon after Harry fallowed Hermione's path through portrait hole and went to bed. Hermione who sat hidden behind a book grinned as she watched him go up to bed smiling. She sat there thinking till she knew he wouldn't be coming down, and then she too went up to bed.

"_I think he just might like us."_

"_Don't get your hopes up, we don't know for sure yet."_

"_Well you might not be sure, but I am."_

"_You can believe whatever you want, but I still say we shouldn't make a move until…"_

Hermione Granger looked down and her eye's widened and then she screamed. She screamed as loud as it was possible for any human to scream.

"Hermione, what is it?" asked Pavati.

"Someone…someone…" stuttered Hermione not able to let the words come out of her mouth.

"What?" said Pavati still trying hard to get the information out of the shocked young woman that stood in front of her.

"Someone read my diary!" screamed Hermione not able to keep herself calm.

"Oh. There is nothing I can do about that."

Hermione stood in the same spot in her dorm for quite some time. Unable to move from shock.

"_Why would anyone want to read our diary!" Shrieked emotional Hermione._

"_I don't know, it doesn't add up! Why would any of the girls want to read our diary? Unless…" stammered Brainy. _

"_Unless what?"_

"_Unless a boy put one of the girls up to it!" said brainy stumbling on to her apparent solution._

"…are you telling me that both of my best friends like each other but neither of them know!" Said Ron, who was shocked at the news Lavender had just given to him.

"Yes Ron they like one another. You need to say something to Harry that is the best solution, I would say."

"That would be interesting having both of my best friends date. Geez who came up with this whole dating thing? Whoever it was NUTS!"

"You still need to say something to Harry, he needs to know if he likes her." Protested Lavender trying to get Ron through the awkwardness of Harry and Hermione dating. "You never know Ron it might not be as weird as you perceived it to be."

"Lavender, we are talking about Harry and Hermione here. Those to are not your normal run of the mill people. They are unique, in a way." Said Ron

"If you don't say something to Harry I will be forced to say something to Hermione and if you think trying to get through to Harry is going to be hard, you have no idea how much proof I will have to have." Stated Lavender plainly but firm, hoping it would get Ron to tell Harry about Hermione secret.

"Fine I will say something, but not tonight Harry is probably already asleep by now."

Oh how wrong Ronald Weasley was. For Harry Potter was far from asleep. He was alone in the dormitory working hard on a plan to get Hermione to realize his true feelings for her, without suffering the mental horror that was an actual confrontation of the subject.

"_Hermione isn't going to fall for this lightly." Said Harry's emotional side. _

"_Well we will just have to wait and see." _

"I do hope this works." Said Harry aloud staring at the sheet of parchment in front of him.

"Hopsissha," said Hermione, talking to her diary.

"Yes Miss Hermione." Said the voice of the Sphinx that appeared when Lavender read the diary. With a flash of light the image of the Sphinx, Hopsissha, appeared in front of Hermione.

"Hopsissha who was the last to open your diary?" asked Hermione firmly.

"A girl, I have seen her in this dormitory before. I am not sure of her name, she sleeps over in that bed." Said the Sphinx motioning toward Lavender's bed.

"Lavender." Said Hermione under her breath. "What entry did she read?"

"This one."

The pages of the dairy ruffled and then began to turn themselves until the entry of January 3 was the header that could be seen.

"Oh no, she knows!" said Hermione her eyes widening as she realized the information, privet information, that Lavender Brown now concealed.


	5. Chapter Five: The Brainy’s Sanctuary

**Chapter Five: The Brainy's Sanctuary **

"RONALD WEASLEY!" screamed Hermione the next morning.

"HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY PERSONAL PROPERTY!"

"What are you on about?" asked Ron, who had just been woken up by a VERY angry Hermione.

"YOU HAD LAVENDER READ MY DIARY!"

"What! Honestly Hermione, why would I have Lavender read your diary?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY!" she went on screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hermione, calm down." Said a firm voice from behind her.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN… WHEN HE HAD HIS GIRLFRIEND READ MY PERSONAL BUISSNESS!" said Hermione rounding on Harry.

"YES!" Harry yelled firmly back.

She sighed and then scoffed out of the room still filled with rage.

"RON!" Harry, yelling at him this time.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled back sick and tiered of getting yelled at by his friends.

"Why the bloody hell did you have Lavender read her diary? Are you mental?"

"YOU!"

"What?"

"I had Lavender read her diary for you mate." Stated Ron.

In the corridors of Hogwarts, many things are bound to happen. In years past there has been a portable swamp, messages on the walls about the Chamber of Secrets, and of course the memorable, "Draco Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret." This day was like every other, the illegal duels between students, and the rest of the normal hustle and bustle of the students enjoying there weekend off. Hermione made her way through a crowd that surrounded two fourth years in the middle of a duel. She was headed to her favorite sanctuary, The Room of Requirement.

This room was by far the strangest room in Hogwarts. Whenever you entered it the room would become anything you needed at that moment in time. The memories of her first time using the room during her fifth year flooded back to her as she made her was up a flight of stairs and through a hidden hall. Harry, Ron, Herself, and many other students used the room to conceal their secret Dumbledore's Army meetings. Eventually Umbridge was tipped off on what was happening there and drove them out of the miraculous room. When she finally turned down the corridor that housed the room she found that she wasn't alone.

"I thought you would come here." Said Harry who was standing hidden in the shadowy corner.

"I can't get any peace can I." she said turning to leave.

"Hey don't leave." Said Harry grabbing her arm lightly to stop her from leaving.

"Please, Harry I want to think." She said trying to pull away

"Hey, what's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that right?" he asked pulling her close, and whipping a tear off of her cheek.

"I just… I don't know… " She said beginning to cry.

He held her close and let her cry on his shoulder for awhile.

"I am so sorry Harry I didn't mean to yell at you I was just so frustrated. Ron doesn't understand that that was very privet and he shouldn't have told Lavender to read it." She said struggling to get a grip of herself.

"It's okay Hermione, I understand." Said Harry rubbing the back of her head comforting her, the best he could. His eyes fell down to her face that was now wet with tears and her eyes red from all of the sobbing.

"Lets go inside," he suggested "I know how much you come here to be alone." She nodded and the entered.

"I thought you said that no one was in the dorm when you read her diary?" said Ron in the common room after Harry had left to find Hermione.

"There wasn't anyone, I swear!" said Lavender

"Then how the bloody hell did she find out!"

"I don't know, the only thing that happened was that sphinx appeared and asked me questions. That was that only one that I talk to."

"That's it! The sphinx she must be the security system on her diary."

The room's back were covered with shelve upon shelve of any book imaginable. The floor house many squashy pillows and chairs. the walls that were not covered with shelves had pictures of Harry, Ron and Hermione in different scenery. However on the fire place mantel was a picture of just Harry and Hermione. They were at Hogsmead, laughing and talking, not a care in the world. This picture out of all was Hermione's favorite not because it was of her and Harry but because it was taken at a time were neither felt they had to save the world or somehow try and stop Voldemort. This picture showed both of them as teenagers, and nothing more. Harry stared around the room, glancing at the photos of the trio for awhile, before he noticed the one on the mantel.

"Where did you get this?" he asked Hermione picking the picture up off of the ledge.

"I don't know the room was the one that put all of that stuff together. I had nothing to do with the pictures or anything else in the room." She said as she roamed the shelves for one she hadn't read yet. Harry set the picture back on the mantel and walked over to her pretending to be interested in what she was looking for. "Harry, if you want to talk to me about something, then spill, don't make a fool of yourself by trying to act interested in books."

"I…er…" said Harry taken aback.

"_Yeah Potter, go on tell us! Come on!" said emotional Hermione._

"_TELL HER!" said both sides of Harry, as if reading emotional Hermione's thoughts._

"_Well let's think…" started Brainy Hermione _

"_SHHHHH…Shut up!" shouted emotional Hermione_

"_Are we just going to stand there and goggle! Come on man pull yourself together…" stated Brawny Harry _

"_TELL HER." Said both side again_

"Alright." Said Harry under his breath.

"What?" asked Hermione turning to face him.

"_Oh no!" said emotional Harry_

"_What?" _

"_Not the eyes! Oh god the eyes just kill me!" _

"…Er… Hermione"

**Sorry guys not yet! (sorry it took so long but my Finals were all week so i had to study!)**


	6. Chapter Six: Confessions of a Teenage He...

**Chapter Six: Confessions of a Teenage Hero**

Hermione's eyes. The beautiful eyes that were worn from all of her tedious studying and extra reading. Those are what killed Harry every time he tried to tell her how he felt. This time he hoped that would be different. He hadn't spent all of the time working out his plan for nothing, or had he? The question all came down to this moment, the moment when he would finally reveal what he kept locked up tight inside for so long.

"Here." Said Harry holding out his hand. "I want to show you something." Reluctantly she took his had and fallowed his lead toward one of the many squashy couches that littered the floor of the room.

"What is it?" she asked bewildered at the fact that Harry Potter wanted to show her something here in the Room of Requirement. The one room in Hogwarts that she thought was least likely for Harry to confide something in after what happened in their fifth year.

"It is a surprise, now close your eyes." She did. He whipped out his wand and as if the room read his mind, it provided a large magical projector. He tapped it twice and then placed his wand up to his temple and withdrew a long silvery memory. In the base of the projector there was a Pensive, Harry placed his memory into the Pensive and then tapped the projector again. Four flaps came down around the silvery basin, blocking the glittery light from shining through. The lights dimmed and Harry sat next to Hermione. "Alright, open your eyes."

The lids of her eyes reseeded and the Memory began to play.

"_Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter! I' am Hermione Granger. And you are?" _

Harry had placed the memory of the day Hermione, himself and Ron had first met. The memory progressed and then faded as Hermione left the train car compartment. Next popped up the memory of Harry and Ron saving Hermione from the troll. Many more memories fell into sequence with what had happed to the trio over the years. At the end was a memory Hermione didn't share with Harry. This memory was one of him writing something down, something special, something unique. It was a letter well not really a letter but it was written to Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_I couldn't figure out how to tell you something. It has been difficult to try and get your attention so that you could listen and understand. It is partly my fault for this miscommunication. But what better way to let you know then by a memory. We have shared so much over the years that I don't know where to begin. I feel like I should be able to tell you anything, but in some ways, a lot of ways, I can't tell you certain things. This is the best way I could conquer my fear of communicating this and tell you. Hermione, I don't know how long it has been that I have had this feeling but I know it has been quite a wile. I just wanted to tell you that you are a smart, Beautiful, and wonderful person and that for as long as I have known you I have liked you, maybe even loved, but I know now that I should have told you long before. If you feel this way tell me now so that I know that none of this went to waste, if you don't, I understand wholeheartedly._

_Forever yours,_

_Harry_

Hermione's brown eyes fell from the empty space that now filled where the words of truth had once been. She was smiling inside and out, she had mixed emotions of happiness and excided. She couldn't contain herself she turned to the now bewildered Harry that sat next to her.

"_Do what you got to do, kiss him girl!" said Brainy Hermione. _

"_Kiss the girl! Come one we can do this look at her she's waiting." Persuaded Emotional Harry_

They leaned in emerald green eyes digging into the soft brown. His had around her waist with his other under her chin. Her hand was stroking his hair while her other held him close. They leaned in further, and then it happened, Harry Potter knew for the first time in his life that he was loved and that he loved back.

Later, in the common room Ron and Lavender were still at it. It sounded like the spats Ron and Hermione was a custom to having, but for Ron this was far worse.

"I can't believe you wouldn't believe me!" shouted Lavender "I swear that NO one was in that room! You hear me NO ONE!"

"I believed you, alright, I truly honestly believed you."

"IS that why you went and asked Pavati? Huh Ronald, come on what is it going to hurt since I already know the truth."

"I asked Pavati, if there were any eavesdroppers around that time."

"YOU ARE UNBEL…."

"Will you two SHUT UP!" shouted Harry from the portrait hole, fallowed closely by a very happy and oddly behaved Hermione.

"Where have you been?"

"Out." Said Hermione in a Professor Trelawney type voice.

"Oh Bloody Hell. You told her didn't you mate!" said Ron

"In a way he did." Said Hermione again with the weird voice.

"Are you two now… you know an Item?" asked Ron

"I guess. I mean yes." Said Harry astonished by Ron and his knowledge of what was going on.

"Well isn't that joyous."

"OH NO!" shouted Hermione who had just received and owl from her parents, who must have finally learned how to use the Wizarding way of sending post.

"What is it?"

"It's my mum!"

Can you guess what is going to happen Next! I bet you can't lol.! if there are any mistakes that you would like changed please e-mail me or post it in your review.(tell me what chapter)


End file.
